Bon anniversaire quand même !
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS Tego. C'est le 11 novembre, et Tego commence à penser que tout le monde à oublié son anniversaire... je n'en dis pas plus pour éviter de spoiler. /shonen-ai\


Note : je sais que je suis en avance, mais c'est déjà le 11 novembre au Japon^^ C'est donc un OS qui raconte comme Tego va fêter (ou pas) son anniversaire. Je ne vous dis rien de plus pour éviter de spoiler. Et excusez les fautes, je ne me suis pas relue.

Note² : Juste un petit avertissement : c'est parfois du grand Nawak, avec tous les couples qui se croisent... et peut-être que mes associations peuvent choquer mais osef ! Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**"Bon anniversaire quand même !"**

Le silence... mis à part le léger vrombissement de l'ascenseur, bien sûr...

Il était là, adossé contre la paroi, le regard dans le vague, une expression triste sur le visage. Il ne voyait pas son reflet déçu dans le miroir en face de lui, ni ses lèvres pincées et tordues en un arc tombant vers son menton qu'il ne cessait de ramener de plus en plus vers son torse, baissant la tête. Ses paupières se fermèrent, lentement, sentant une amertume monter jusqu'à ses yeux, la lumière de l'habitacle au-dessus de lui frémissant un instant, et il ignora son coeur qui se serrait peu à peu, forçant son esprit à imaginer un monde différent, où le paradis existait. Il vit une gigantesque forêt, noire, puis peu à peu plus claire, et émeraude. Le relief changea soudain et le sol se sculpta en une chaîne de montagnes, aux cimes blanchies par des neiges éternelles, les nuages gris découvrant un ciel d'un bleu fracassant, et illuminé par un splendide soleil doré. Il se sentit tomber vers cet environnement vert, et ses pieds touchèrent le sol recouvert d'un fin tapis de mousse qui s'enfonça de quelques millimètres. A pas feutrés, il s'avança, détaillant tour à tour ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux clos. Un grand arbre sur lequel se tenait un petit écureuil roux qui prit soudain peur et se mit à escalader à toute vitesse vers les branches qui filtraient la lumière apaisante de l'astre solaire. Le sentier qui se dessinait peu à peu, et marbré de taches claires, brillantes, serpentant entre des rochers qui cherchaient une forme et une taille idéale. De petits bosquets de fleurs colorées et parfumées, scintillantes dans la chaleur de l'air qui les entourait et tombant comme une pluie divine depuis le ciel. Plusieurs légers papillons, dansants, virevoltants, tournoyants joyeusement, en suspension devant son visage à présent détendu et muni d'un fin sourire satisfait. Il se retourna, et la forêt se modélisa soudain en une large plaine verdoyante, calme, paisible, et de petites bâtisses apparurent, organisées de façon anarchique autour d'une place décorée d'une arche de pierre sous laquelle passait un cours d'eau. Il louvoyait tendrement entre les parterres de fleurs, brillant, joyeux, son inlassable clapotis résonnant sur les murs de pierre des petites maisons, et fuyant vers un grand lac, loin en contrebas.

Le son d'une cloche retentit, et il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'ascenseur dans lequel il se trouvait, en plus d'être arrivé à l'étage qu'il avait commandé, était particulièrement déplaisant et déprimant. Il était sombre, lugubre à cause de cette maudite lumière qui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter, gris et froid. Son paradis semblait si lointain... Sans un sourire, et sans un regard à son reflet qu'il savait d'une tristesse effroyable, il sortit par les portes grandes ouvertes. En face de lui, une pancarte qu'il ne regarda pas indiquait qu'il se trouvait au cinquième étage de ce haut bâtiment qui n'était autre que son agence, la Johnny's Entertainment. Il tourna à droite, croisant un de ses cadets qui le suivit des yeux, et continua son chemin, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le jeune qu'il venait de dépasser, lui, avait très bien remarqué sa présence, et s'empressa de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier et porta l'appareil à son oreille, sans quitter des yeux la silhouette voutée de son aîné qui traînait les pieds dans ce long couloir blanc. Après une seule tonalité, la communication fut prise, et une voix grave et rude résonna dans le combiné.

-Chinen ?

-Oui, il vient d'arriver au cinquième.

-Parfait, tiens moi au courant s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Compris. Ah, une question, Nishikido-sempaï. Tout est prêt ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Je rappellerai alors.

Le Johnnys coupa la communication avec un petit sourire en coin, puis suivit son aîné qui semblait déprimer à chaque pas de plus, le dos courbé sous le chagrin qui noyait son coeur. Même ses cheveux châtains ondulés paraissaient mornes et froids, même son regard habituellement si rieur était vide, même ses lèvres chaque jour étirées en un sublime sourire étaient ramassées en deux cloisons fermement closes. Tegoshi Yuya était en train de mourir de tristesse, le coeur serré, la gorge nouée, refoulant encore et toujours ce qui montait dans ses yeux. Au bord du précipice, il se laissa un instant aller contre le mur, près d'une fenêtre obscurcie par la nuit qui était tombée, et expira, lentement, pour être sûr que les autres membres du groupe de voient pas sa détresse lorsqu'il les retrouverait.

Mais que lui arrivait-il au juste ?

Rien. A part que depuis la première seconde après minuit, c'était le 11 novembre qui était affiché partout en ville, c'était le 11 novembre qui retentissait dans les klaxons des voitures, c'était le 11 novembre qui riait et pleurait dans les paroles des gens autour de lui. C'était le 11 novembre qui avait été oublié par les seules personnes qui auraient dû faire quelque chose. Oui, c'était le 11 novembre. Le 11 novembre. Le seul jour où Tegoshi était à l'honneur, et le seul jour où il n'avait rien vu venir de la part de ses amis. Le seul jour où il devait être heureux, et le seul jour où il se laissait aller à la dépression. Le 11 novembre, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Le jour de ses 23 ans.

Mais un oubli ne pouvait causer une telle déprime, non ?

En effet, mais quelques jours plus tôt, une fête exceptionnelle avait été organisée pour Nishikido Ryo, pour ses 26 ans. Toute l'agence avait été invitée, même si certains n'avaient pas pu venir, et cette soirée avait gravé les esprits, si bien qu'on en reparlait encore dans les salles de répétitions en ce jour, en ce 11 novembre. Tous savaient que Tegoshi était du genre à être parfois égoïste, et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se libérer de cette contrainte qui lui attirait souvent les foudres de ses collègues. Tous savaient qu'il était d'un naturel enfantin et joueur, insouciant aussi. Mais tous savaient aussi qu'il était sérieux dans son travail, que malgré sa mauvaise langue il ne pensait pas à mal, et qu'il était particulièrement sensible aux paroles des autres. Sensible, oui. Sûrement trop. Et, en ce 11 novembre, c'était les paroles qui manquaient. Personne -à part sa famille- ne lui avait souhaité ce qu'il avait attendu pendant un an. Personne n'avait prit la peine de l'appeler, de lui envoyer un message, ou de passer le voir avant cette foutue répétition trop tardive. Il avait croisé plusieurs de ses cadets en venant dans ce funeste étage, comme Chinen, ou Yamada, deux membres des NYC, mais aucun ne lui avait parlé, à peine regardé même, comme s'il n'était pas important. Bien sûr, Tegoshi se sentait important dans cette agence. Il était membre des NEWS, un groupe plus que connu, et partenaire de Masuda Takahisa dans leur unit Tegomass. Il avait un rôle, une image, dans la rue on se retournait sur son passage, on le reconnaissait. Alors pourquoi pas ici ? Pourquoi tous ces visages silencieux et désintéressés ? Était-ce... de la méchanceté ?

Rhaa, non. Il devenait paranoïaque.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, et tenta de ramener les impressions de bonheur de son paradis pour paraître plus enjoué. Il se redressa, bombant faiblement le torse, le regard droit et déterminé, sérieux, mais le coeur toujours noué, et fit un pas de plus vers l'extrémité de ce couloir qui commençait à se charger du froid de la nuit, à travers les fenêtres.

Derrière lui, il n'entendit pas le jeune Chinen appeler de nouveau Nishikido Ryo pour le tenir informé de l'état plus que dépressif de Tegoshi, puis raccrocha rapidement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Tout devait être parfait. Et ce n'était pas le moment de faire échouer ce plan si machiavéliquement inventé et organisé par celui dont le plus jeune des NEWS avait toujours eu peur, et secondé par Kato Shigeaki, qui lui reprochait trop souvent d'être trop familier avec lui alors qu'il était arrivé avant lui dans l'agence. Bref, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter au sujet de ce qui se tramait dans la salle de répétition la plus grande de l'étage, celle des M.A.D, toujours plongée dans le noir, et située à côté de celle des NEWS.

Enfin, il arriva jusqu'à la porte de la salle de son groupe, et entra, pour découvrir avec une stupeur déçue qu'il n'y avait absolument personne, même si la lumière était encore allumée. Avant de ressortir en pensant que les membres auraient pu le prévenir que la répétition avait été annulée, il remarqua une feuille de papier accrochée au mur opposé. Une feuille qui n'était pas là la veille. Soudainement intrigué, et heureux d'avoir pu trouvé un prétexte pour ne plus penser à cette journée maudite, il s'approcha pour lire ce qui y été avait écrit dessus avec une très belle écriture qui ne ressemblait à celle de personne de connu.

_« Si tu nous cherche, Pi et Koyama sont rentrés chez eux, Ryo-chan est en répétition avec les K8, Shige s'est volatilisé et moi... rendez-vous dans la salle des Kat-tun, mon chou =3_

_Massu. »_

Tego dû relire le texte plusieurs fois tant il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Leur leader, Yamashita Tomohisa, reconnu pour son sérieux, était rentré chez lui, sur un simple coup de tête ? Et Koyama Keiichiro, le présentateur du Shounen Club, l'avait suivit ? Nishikido Ryo était en répétition ? Shige avait disparu ? Et Massu...

Son visage s'empourpra alors qu'il relisait les derniers mots, en même temps qu'une certaine colère montait en lui. Non mais c'était quoi ce groupe ? Il y avait une répétition, difficile à tenir selon l'emploi du temps de chacun, et ils étaient tous partis dans leur coin ? Ryo avec les Kanjani8... Pi et Koyama... Shige... Et Massu. Masuda Takahisa. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi écrivait-il des choses pareilles ? Tegoshi et lui n'étaient que de bons amis, qui se voyaient certes tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Pas une raison ? Pas une raison de quoi ? De plaisanter ?

Yuya soupira en fermant les yeux. Déprimé, il était encore plus sensible aux blagues de ses coéquipiers, et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Et donc de le déprimer encore plus. Passant ses mains sur son visage, il se frotta les yeux, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, mais quand il eut terminé, ses traits étaient encore plus tristes qu'auparavant. Arrachant la feuille du mur, il se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers la salle des Kat-tun, bien décidé à toucher deux mots à son meilleur ami pour avoir laissé tout le monde s'en aller. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte, énervé, et déboula à l'intérieur, dénuée de vie, pour apercevoir une nouvelle fois un message accroché au mur. Avec un faible sourire intérieur, il se précipita vers lui et le parcourut des yeux.

_« Désolé mon coeur, mais les Kat-tun m'ont viré de leur salle... »_

Hein ? C'est tout ? Et encore ces niaises plaisanteries, en plus... Fronçant les sourcils avec une moue déçue, il détacha la feuille, la retournant pour chercher un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où était parti Masuda. Rien.

A part un tout petit _V6_ écrit dans le coin inférieur droit.

Prenant goût à ce jeu, Tegoshi en oublia sa déprime, et s'élança dans le couloir à la recherche de son ami. Il ne fit pas attention à Chinen, le téléphone à l'oreille, qui sursauta théâtralement lorsqu'il passa devant lui à l'angle d'un mur, et courut jusqu'à la salle du groupe de ses aînés, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait dans tout le couloir, et jusqu'à la porte, voisine des NEWS, derrière laquelle se cachaient Ryo et Shige. Il arriva en trombe à l'intérieur, ne cherchant pas à allumer la lumière qui l'était déjà, et se précipita vers le papier orange vif qui crevait le mur opposé.

_« T'es pas assez excité à mon goût... on va jouer encore un peu... »_

Haussant les sourcils de surprise, il se demanda si ce message était bien de son partenaire, car il était plus agressif que les deux précédents. Plus agressif, mais aussi plus excitant et amusant. Avec un sourire de plus en plus franc, il arracha la feuille et chercha le moindre indice dessus. Cependant, il dû admettre qu'il ne savait absolument pas si c'était bien son ami qui avait écrit ce mot ou pas car il ne trouva rien d'autre. Se retournant face à la salle, il remarqua une affiche qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue à l'agence, et qui l'intrigua. C'était sûrement sans raison qu'elle se trouvait là, et pourtant Tegoshi y vit quelque chose d'important. N'était-ce pas étrange de trouver une affiche inédite d'Arashi dans la salle de répétition de V6 ? Un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage, il quitta la pièce, et courut encore, traversant de nouveau tout le couloir, le coeur battant. Et, heureusement pour elle que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée car il tomba dessus avec une telle force que le verrou n'aurait pas tenu. Le battant partit taper contre le mur, laissant passer un Tegoshi excité par ce nouveau jeu, allant jusqu'au carton jaune fluo qui trônait sur une chaise.

_« Tu t'amuses bien, mon ange ? Dépêche toi de me retrouver, je suis de plus en plus impatient ! »_

Impatient ? Mais de quoi ? Une pensée traversa son esprit et il se recula très vite du carton, s'empourprant d'un coup jusqu'aux oreilles, son coeur marquant plusieurs battements plus puissants. C'était incroyable que Masuda tienne une plaisanterie aussi longtemps. D'habitude, il changeait assez vite de sujet, par peur de vexer, d'énerver, ou de lasser. Alors pourquoi continuait-il avec toutes ses... ses allusions...? Était-ce vraiment Massu qui avait écrit ça ? Ou quelqu'un l'avait-il dicté le texte ? Et qui alors ? Il ne connaissait personne qui se plaisait à plaisanter de cette façon et aussi longtemps... Peut-être à part... lui-même. On lui rappelait souvent que ses blagues duraient trop, et donc finissaient pour énerver les gens. Masuda avait-il fait exprès de le copier ? Pour lui montrer qu'il devait arrêter ?

Yuya fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de jouer à cette chasse au trésor. Avait-il bien fait ? Sa naïveté l'avait-il empêché de voir qu'on lui reprochait des choses ? Restant là où ses pieds et son excitation l'avaient amené, il baissa la tête, la tristesse reprenant place sur ses traits qui avaient été si joyeux quelques instants auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge-toi un peu !

Il releva brusquement la tête et chercha autour de lui d'où venait cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Malgré la déformation sûrement due au haut-parleur d'un téléphone, il avait parfaitement reconnu les intonations de Nishikido Ryo. Mais qui dit téléphone, dit quelqu'un pour s'en servir.

Masuda ?

Il se précipita dans le couloir pour le découvrir vide une fois de plus, et soupira, las et fatigué d'être manipulé. Il avait tellement peu l'habitude de l'être que lorsque ça lui arrivait, il ne tenait pas bien longtemps. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir dans la salle pour chercher sans grande motivation un quelconque indice, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et Chinen apparut à l'angle du mur.

-Sempaï, dit celui-ci en forçant la voix pour que Tegoshi l'entende, Masuda-sempaï m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans la salle des Kinki Kids.

-Ah, merci.

Étonné de croiser enfin quelqu'un, Tegoshi ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle indiquée, pour la trouver vide une fois de plus. C'est alors que, malgré l'affiche bleue accrochée en face de lui, il pensa que le jeune Chinen était sûrement complice de cette histoire sans fin. Peut-être était-il celui qui avait utilisé le téléphone ? Pourtant, il venait d'assez loin, l'angle du mur se trouvant tout au bout du couloir, et ne paraissait pas essoufflé, comme s'il n'avait pas parcourut soixante mètres en deux secondes. Mais il vint tout de même lire les quelques mots laissés comme seuls souvenirs du passage de Massu dans cette pièce où il ne mettait les pieds que très rarement.

_« J'ai faim, j'arrête de jouer. Shige m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait que tu le retrouves dans la salle des SMAP, je crois... à moins que ce ne soit celle des TOKIO... ou de M.A.D... ? »_

Ah ben bravo ! Parce qu'en plus d'avoir faim, Massu ne savait pas dans quelle salle l'attendait Shige ! Évitant d'entrer dans une sourde colère, il se calma, et réfléchit sur ces quelques mots griffonnés dans une autre écriture que tous les autres. SMAP, TOKIO, M.A.D... Seul le dernier était un groupe de danseurs et non de chanteurs... et il était aussi celui qui comportait le plus de membres. Plus d'une vingtaine.

Voulant jouer le tout pour le tout, Tegoshi décida de n'aller voir que cette salle, et que s'il n'y avait personne, il rentrerait chez lui. La journée avait été assez éprouvante comme ça, et il commença à souhaiter que rien ne l'y attendait. Il s'avança dans le couloir qui s'achevait sur deux portes blanches, celle des NEWS, et celle des M.A.D, souvent occupée par les répétitions de tous ces danseurs. Akanishi Jin en avait fait partie, ainsi que Ueda Tatsuya et Nakamaru Yuichi, trois membres des KAT-TUN. Il y avait eu de bons éléments, et le groupe était souvent sollicité pour des concerts.

Laissant son regard se perdre sur les toits des immeubles de Tokyo, à travers les fenêtres, il se rapprochait peu à peu de l'excitation silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre qui se tenait, prête à bondir, derrière cet ultime battant. Il posa la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa, et entra dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma brusquement, et une tornade de rubans colorés, de confettis, et de paillettes se mit à tourner autour de lui alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une mélodie rythmée se mit à vrombir, cachant à moitié les cris qui fusaient dans tous les sens, accompagnés d'applaudissements enjoués. C'est ensuite qu'il vit et comprit ce qui se passait. Devant lui, organisés en arc de cercle, se trouvaient quasiment tous les membres de tous les groupes de la Jimusho, de grands sourires placardés sur leurs visages, portant chapeaux colorés, lunettes ridicules, et déguisements à paillettes. Ils étaient là. Tous les KAT-TUN -même l'ex-A était présent-, les Kanjani8, les Arashi, TOKIO, SMAP, V6, et aussi ses cadets, Kis-my-ft II, NYC, TheyBUDOU, ou B.I Shadow... et bien sûr, NEWS. Nishikido Ryo lui envoyait un sourire sadique vraiment flagrant, heureux de l'avoir manipulé pendant ces dernières vingt minutes, et s'avança d'un pas pour se démarquer des autres, suivit par Shige.

-OTANJOUBI OMEDETOUUUU ! hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Yuya sentait son coeur lui manquer, et il posa sa main droite dessus, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et ne trouvant pas assez d'air pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Tout le reste de l'assemblée répéta ces deux seuls mots qui achevèrent l'émotion de monter en lui et ses yeux délivrèrent soudain une grande quantité de larmes. Masuda s'approcha de lui, un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Tego ? Ça va ?

-Oh, Massu... vous tous...! Merci ! Merci du fond du coeur ! Merci !

Devant la reconnaissance et l'émotion dont il fit soudain preuve, tous les membres rassemblés vinrent vers lui pour le féliciter, ne résistant pas à son sourire en cet instant. Ce sublime sourire qui avait le pouvoir de faire changer le coeur des gens, même ceux qui étaient venu par obligation se retrouvèrent heureux d'être présents.

La fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flots -sauf pour les mineurs qui devaient se contenter de sodas et de jus de fruits-, plusieurs traiteurs furent appelés pour remplir le buffet en victuailles, et le tout sous une ambiance folle, la musique endiablée emportant les esprits. La boisson leur donnait des ailes, et après une certaine heure, il fut impossible de retrouver Ryo et Yamapi, ou Jin et Kame, et aussi depuis bien plus de temps, certains de leurs kouhais qui étaient allés s'égarer dans les salles de répétition à présent vide. La piste de danse ne fut pourtant jamais délaissée, s'échauffant peu à peu sous les pas de plus en plus sexy des plus courageux. On y vit d'ailleurs Sakurai Sho et Aiba Masaki durant un certain temps, répondant chacun leur tour aux mouvements de leur partenaire, puis Yamashita Tomohisa et Nishikido Ryo, avant de disparaître en courant, soudainement devenus très nerveux, et enfin un Masuda Takahisa méconnaissable, gigotant en rythme au milieu des TOKIO et SMAP en apparence moins motivés.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, la moitié de la salle était partie, mais Tegoshi n'était pas triste pour autant. Il avait été tellement touché par l'intention de ses amis, surtout que le tout avait été organisé par Ryo et Shige, ceux qu'il pensait qui l'appréciaient le moins dans le groupe. C'est ainsi, donc, que Yuya se trouva au milieu de la piste de danse, devant un petit tas de cadeaux plus ou moins bien empaquetés selon sa provenance, et un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Le premier qu'il prit était de taille moyenne, dans un papier rouge brique et entouré d'un ruban bleu. Dans le carton qu'il ouvrit ensuite, se trouvait une paire de bottines de cuir noir, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement.

-Uwaaaaah ! Elles sont trop belles !

-C'est de la part de Yamapi, expliqua Koyama. Là il est pas là, mais il va revenir, ne ?

-S'il est dans un état assez décent pour revenir, ajouta Shige avec un sourire complice.

-Il faudra vraiment que je le remercie, c'est exactement le genre que je voulais !

-Voilà le suivant, dit d'une petite voix Yamada, c'est de la part des NYC.

Acceptant le présent -beaucoup plus gros que le précédent- avec un large sourire, il ne vit pas son kouhai cacher son visage gêné derrière un Chinen hilare sûrement sous l'effet d'une boisson non réglementaire passée dans son verre... Arrachant à moitié le papier vert, il découvrit avec grande surprise une large boîte noire fermée par plusieurs verrous argentés. Soulevant la partie supérieure en posant l'étui sur une table située près d'un mur, il découvrit une magnifique guitare sèche, d'une très bonne marque, et qui ne demandait qu'à être essayée.

-Waaah... J'sais pas quoi dire, là...

-Tu as dit une fois que tu aimerais avoir une guitare sèche, se justifia Yamada, toujours caché derrière son ami. Alors voilà... j'espère qu'elle te plait...

-Elle est parfaite ! Merci beaucoup ! Waaah... elle est vraiment magnifique !

-Fais un bisou à Yamada pour le remercier ! s'exclama le bouclier de celui-ci.

-Chinen !

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans ton verre, toi ? souffla Aiba avec un demi-sourire.

-Du jus d'oraaangeuuuh !

-Mouais... c'est ça, c'est ça.

-Le suivant, annonça Matsumoto Jun en tendant à Tegoshi un paquet rectangulaire entouré d'un papier doré, c'est de la part d'Arashi.

-Oh, merci ! fit Yuya avec un sourire toujours plus éblouissant avant de découvrir la série complète de son drama préféré. Uwaaaaah ! Comment vous avez fait ? Je ne vous avais jamais dit que je le voulais !

-On a de bonnes sources, répondit Ohno avec un clin d'oeil à Koyama.

-Voici le dernier, termina Shige en lui donnant une petite boîte noire dénuée d'inscription. De la part de NEWS.

-Même Yamapi ? s'étonna Tegoshi en prenant délicatement le présent entre ses mains.

-Voui, même Yamapi. Il tenait vraiment à te faire un cadeau en plus, c'est pour ça. Ouvre le, finit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la petite boîte.

Yuya souleva le couvercle, et découvrit un écrin noir, incrusté d'une inscription dorée : _Kurokin. _Faisant une moue silencieuse, ne connaissant pas cette marque, il ouvrit la deuxième boîte, et s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée. Sur le velours sombre reposait une superbe montre à gousset en argent frappée du symbole dont il raffolait, la tête de mort, et de son nom suivit de sa date de naissance en plus petit sur la partie inférieure de l'objet. La chaîne était fine et solide, joliment torsadée, et il hésita à la prendre dans ses mains de peur de l'abîmer. Dans la salle, un silence léger et émouvant s'était mit en place, entourant chaque membre, volant entre chaque ballon et chaque table. Sentant l'embarras de son ami, Shige plaça le bijou dans sa paume avec un grand sourire, avant de poser l'emballage à côté des autres.

-C'est Massu qui l'a choisie, il a dit que ça te plairait, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Il te connait vraiment bien.

Sous la joie et le plaisir de recevoir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Kato en sanglotant, faisant apparaître des sourires amusés sur tous les visages. Jamais il n'avait pu penser que l'absence de ses amis à ses côtés en ce 11 novembre était due à cette fête, aux préparatifs, à l'organisation. La salle avait été parfaitement décorée, les canapés et les sièges poussés sur les côtés pour laisser plus de place aux danseurs. Tout avait été dirigé et manigancé par Ryo et Shige, et les groupes qui n'avaient rien pas offert de cadeaux avaient participé aux dépenses générales pour la nourriture, la boisson, ou la décoration. Tegoshi était aux anges, profitant de chacun, remerciant tout le monde pour leur participation à cette fête d'anniversaire dont il ne se doutait pas en début de journée.

-Bon, il est où Yamapi ? râla Toma une fois la fête reprise.

-Tu sais très bien où il est, Toma, lui répondit Matsumoto Jun.

-Mais on avait prévu de rentrer ensemble !

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? fit Tegoshi avec un air déçu absolument adorable.

-Euh... non, je reste... se reprit-il avant de se diriger vers une chaise en marmonnant pour lui-même. Rha ! J'ai encore été manipulé !

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, murmura pour lui-même Aiba.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que Ryo reviendra vivant... ajouta Sho à côté de lui.

-Et, mais il reste un cadeau ! s'exclama Koyama en plein milieu de la salle.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna toute l'assemblée.

-Mais oui ! Il est partit où ? Massuuu !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle en courant ridiculement sous les regards dépités des autres. Un petit groupe d'admirateurs assis par terre s'était formé autour de Tegoshi qui essayait sa guitare, vraiment trop heureux pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, et tous les regards -à part le sien- se tournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement vers un Yamapi torse nu, rougi par des griffures et d'autres marques, une serviette sur les épaules, et en sueur, qui entra dans la salle en chancelant.

-PI ! s'écria Toma en se levant avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai faim, répondit-il en dirigeant vers le buffet.

-C'est MA réplique, ça.

-Oh, Massu ! fit Shige avec un petit sourire. T'es de retour ?

-Kei-chan m'a forcé à revenir.

-Tu étais absolument consentant, le reprit celui-ci.

-N'empêche que je le sens pas.

-Mais c'est tout simple ! le rassura Shige. Tu lui donne ton cadeau et puis c'est tout !

-J'ai pas de cadeau.

-Eeeeeh ? Sérieux ?

-Tego ! Tego ! cria Tomoya Nagase en le rejoignant. Tu veux pas t'habiller en fille, s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est mon anniversaire, là.

-Ben justement ! Et puis je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Ça, c'est pas vrai. Sur le tournage de _My Boss My Hero_, tu m'avais obligé à le faire.

-Ah ben voui... mais s'il te plait ! Ça va être marrant !

-T'es pire qu'un gamin ! ria Tegoshi en se levant de sa chaise. Bon d'accord, je vais aller me changer. Vous deux, fit-il en désignant un Chinen collé à un Yamada émerveillé devant son sempaï, surveillez ma guitare pendant mon absence.

-Yes sir !

-Il va vraiment le faire ? s'étonna Massu en haussant les sourcils.

-Et ouiiii ! Répondirent en coeur Koyama et Shige en entourant les épaules de leur ami.

-Bon, Pi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? hurla Ryo en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ouais, ça va, j'arrive !

-Non, reste ! protesta Toma en s'accrochant à son bras.

-T'inquiète pas, Tego va revenir, lui répondit-il en se détachant de son ami avec une part de gâteau dans l'autre main. Let's go, Ryo !

-Je suis un incompris...

-Lui en veux pas, mon chou, tu trouveras quelqu'un.

-Eh ? Nino ?

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'aîné posa sa tête contre celle de Toma qui se mit à faire des gestes embarrassés avant de quitter la salle en courant, reprenant son manteau en lançant un bref «_ ja ne ! _» sans un regard en arrière. Nino partit, lui, pouffer de rire dans un coin, ne se remettant pas de l'expression qu'avait eu son cadet à ses mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et laissa entrer Yuya, habillé d'une superbe robe de soirée noire et blanche qui dessinait parfaitement ses courbes, une magnifique perruque noire cachant ses cheveux châtains clairs, et maquillé de façon simple mais sophistiquée. Il avait foncé ses paupières et avait ajouté un trait noir autour de ses yeux, ainsi qu'une légère couche d'un gloss brillant sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts étaient aussi surmontés de faux-ongles scintillants, et il se plu à agrémenter ses pas de petits déhanchés. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui, maintenant aussi beau que la plus belle femme, et il mima un rougissement embarrassé avec un sourire timide qui les firent tressaillir.

-T'as été rapide, réussi à dire Koyama.

-C'est un pro du cosplay maintenant, ajouta Shige sans le lâcher des yeux avant de voir Massu s'approcher du plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?

-Yuya, murmura Masuda en prenant son meilleur ami par les épaules en plongeant un regard intense en lui, ses joues s'enflammant brusquement. Ton cadeau...

-Eh ? fit Tegoshi sans comprendre, et ouvrant les yeux avec un battement inconsciemment sensuel de ses cils allongés par le mascara.

Sentant son coeur battre à ses oreilles, Masuda s'approcha de son cadet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Il les pinça doucement, faisant courir sa langue d'une commissure à l'autre en espérant obtenir le passage, qu'il faillit avoir, avant que Tegoshi ne s'écarte, le visage enflammé, le regard affolé, sous les yeux horrifiés de toute l'assemblée qui restait immobile et silencieuse, bouche bée. Puis, lentement, il porta un poing fermé à côté de sa joue, un sourire embarrassé illuminant ses traits rougis, et détourna le regard en posant doucement sa deuxième main sur le torse de Masuda qui était ébranlé par de puissants battements de coeur.

-Voyons... fit-il avec une voix fluette mal assurée, je t'avais dit pas en public...

Un gros soupir de soulagement fit vibrer la salle, puis l'animation revint peu à peu, mais surtout autour de celui qui était à l'honneur. Koyama se tourna à nouveau vers Shige.

-Il est doué...

-Ouais. Il a parfaitement réussi à rétablir la situation.

-Je me demande à quoi il pense en ce moment.

En effet. A quoi pensait Tegoshi ? Il venait de comprendre que tous ces allusions dans les messages durant la chasse au trésor n'avaient pas été mis au hasard. Masuda l'aimait. Et lui avait vu et comprit depuis longtemps que son ami avait une aura apaisante, faisant facilement disparaître tous ses soucis, grâce à ses sourires, à sa joie de vivre, à son caractère. Et il savait aussi qu'il était mieux pour lui d'aimer ce qui l'apaisait et lui faisait du bien. Pourquoi refuser des sentiments aussi purs ? Il ne s'était auparavant jamais douté que son meilleur ami éprouvait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui, et l'avoir découvert le rendait encore plus heureux. Il n'y avait pas à douter, tout était clair.

Faisant de petits gestes de la main, saluant chaque membre en se déhanchant, il tenait Masuda par la main, jouant parfaitement son rôle de la petite amie mignonne et adorable, avec de grands sourires qui prouvaient sa bonne humeur actuelle. Dans un coin de la salle, Yamada n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et restait absolument insensible à toute agitation de la part de Chinen.

De l'autre côté, Kame et Jin revinrent, apparemment détendus et calmes malgré leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, et ils se statufièrent lorsqu'il virent un Tegoshi en robe dans les bras d'un Masuda plus qu'embarrassé et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode, là, murmura Kame.

-Vous étiez passé où ? leur demanda Sho. Il a déjà ouvert les cadeaux.

-On profitait pleinement de la vie, si tu veux savoir, lui répondit Jin avec un ton de sarcasme.

-Il m'a semblé que Yamapi et Ryo en profitaient aussi, continua le chanteur d'Arashi avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Toma est partit ? demanda Kame après avoir parcouru la salle des yeux.

-Oui, jaloux de Ryo.

-Yamapi attire les foules, plaisanta Jin.

-Tegoshi plutôt, le reprit Sho avec un mouvement de tête en direction du couple de tourtereaux qui se dandinaient maintenant en rythme sur une musique enjouée sous le regard à présent émerveillé de plus de la moitié de la salle.

-Massu a un air bizarre.

-Il l'a embrassé tout à l'heure, mais je crois que c'était prévu, continua Sho en voyant le visage soudain surpris des deux KAT-TUN, vu la réaction de Tegoshi juste après...

Puis, peu à peu, la salle se vida, les courageux rangeant et balayant le sol recouvert d'un tapis de confettis, de rubans, et de miettes de gâteaux. Il ne restait plus que quelques membres d'Arashi, KAT-TUN, et NEWS, les autres ayant réussi à s'échapper entre deux corvées. Une fois ses cadeaux réunis, Tegoshi, toujours en robe, aida Shige à remettre les tables et les chaises à leur place, tandis que Sho et Aiba décrochaient les ballons, et que les autres se chargeaient de faire le tri entre ce qui était encore consommable ou non dans le reste de nourriture, en récupérant au passage. La musique était arrêtée depuis déjà un moment lorsque Yuya remarqua une petite affiche blanche accrochée au mur, qui était recouverte d'une écriture un peu étrange qu'il cru reconnaître.

_« Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus un jeu. Je t'attends dans notre salle de répétition._

_PS : et là, c'est vraiment moi qui ai écrit ce message._

_Massu. »_

Décrochant la feuille du mur, il partit en courant vers la porte, l'étoffe de sa robe l'empêchant quand même de faire de grands pas. Shige et Koyama se retournèrent sur son passage.

-Ben tu vas où ?

-Euh... me changer ! répondit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Massu, ne ? murmura Shige en s'appuyant sur son balai.

-Ouais. C'est grâce à nous, tout ça.

-Même si c'était mon plan à la base, mais ça a été une bonne chose que tu saches imiter différentes écritures.

-Tu vois que je peux être utile, des fois.

-Mais tu es tout le temps utile, Kei-chan ! Tu sers d'oreiller, de radiateur, d'animal de compagnie, de cuisinier, de femme de ménage, et même de partenaire des fois !

-Attends que je t'attrape, susurra Koyama avec un sourire sadique sur le visage avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Kato qui partit en poussant de petits cris suraigus.

Non loin de là, Ueda Tatsuya s'était immobilisé, les sourcils levés.

-Alors ils sortent vraiment ensemble ?

-KoyaShige, c'est qu'une couverture, lui répondit Tanaka Koki avec un sourire.

-Tegomass aussi ?

-Je me demande... on va bientôt le savoir de toute façon.

-Et nous, c'est quand qu'on arrête de se cacher ?

-A ton anniversaire, mon coeur, murmura-t-il en déposait un baiser sur son front.

Tegoshi entra rapidement dans leur salle de répétition pour la trouver -presque- vide. Massu était bien là, mais endormi sur l'un des canapés, situé dans un coin. Il s'approcha doucement, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il savait que Masuda était le seul à le lui offrir. Tout en marchant, il se débarrassa des chaussures à talons qui le grandissaient, puis fit glisser la robe de ses épaules, la faisant tomber part terre en un petit tas d'étoffe sombre. Il se débarrassa ensuite de la perruque qu'il jeta sans ménagement, et s'installa, seulement habillé de son caleçon, sur le canapé à côté de son ami, se blottissant contre lui. Ce mouvement réveilla Masuda qui commença à battre des paupières, ne voyant qu'une paire d'yeux maquillés devant lui. C'est lorsqu'il aperçut les grains de beauté sur sa joue qu'il le reconnu et il eut un léger mouvement de recul, le coeur battant, soudain trop embarrassé, mais Yuya le retint et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Passant lascivement sa langue aux commissures de son vis-à-vis, il obtint le passage vers celle qui l'avait titillé plus tôt dans la soirée. Après avoir approfondit ce baiser, Massu sépara leurs visages avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est simple à comprendre pourtant.

-Mais tu m'as repoussé tout à l'heure...

-Tout le monde était encore là.

-Gomen, ça a dû être embarrassant pour toi.

-Mais très agréable aussi.

Se laissant aller contre son aîné, Yuya blottit son visage contre le torse de Massu, un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur son visage tandis que ce-dernier suivait des yeux les courbes de son corps.

-Tegomass ne sera plus qu'une couverture, murmura Tegoshi.

-Je peux aussi m'en charger seul, parce que tu risque d'attraper froid comme ça.

-Eh ?

-De la couverture, répondit-il avant de reprendre après un petit silence. Tu es plutôt naïf en fait... si tu ne comprends pas ce genre de sous-entendu.

-Personnellement, je pense qu'on aura pas besoin de couverture. T'auras bien trop chaud comme ça.

-Eh ? Et pourquoi que moi ?

-A ton avis ?

Massu ouvrit soudain de grands yeux en rougissant brutalement, et il éleva la voix pour cacher la vive excitation qui s'était emparée de lui.

-Rha ! T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé en fait ! Mais joyeux anniversaire quand même ! finit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément en caressant sa peau de bout des doigts.

Fin.

_PS : Nawak, ne ? Je trouve que la fin est un peu pas terrible, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !_

_PS² : Otanjoubi omedetou Tego !_


End file.
